


Nadejście dobrych duchów

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ItachiNaruto (with a twisted ending :) nie mogłem się powstrzymać :P request dla Shinyi :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadejście dobrych duchów

Nadejście dobrych duchów

 

 

 

To dobry duch, co w nocy ględzi  
Sprawia, że gwiazd ta wolna epilepsja  
Przestaje atakować, gdy zamykam oczy  
I pojawia się dopiero następnej nocy  
To dobry duch...

 

Pracy zawsze jest dużo. Naruto nie może narzekać na brak zajęć. Godaime zawsze znajdzie coś, jakąś misję, wyjazd, jakiś rekonesans, żeby nie dać mu nawet chwili na nudę. Naruto wie, że hokage robi to, aby zapewnić mu spokój ducha, płynący z pracy. Powtarzające się frazy misji, turkocząca, znajoma rutyna, struktury hierarchii, płac i sił, to wszystko pozwala zachować równowagę.

Dla Naruto równowaga nie jest rzeczą oczywistą. Nie po ostatnich walkach, nie po szaleńczej pogoni za Sasuke. Dziewięcioogoniasty wciąż napiera na niego, rozbawiony i zły jednocześnie, a nagły brak celu, do którego trzeba przeć, rozluźnia samokontrolę. Czyni leniwym i podatnym na lisie sugestie, mawia Godaime i wręcza Naruto kolejne zlecenia misji. Uzumaki jest już joninem i wybrał karierę anbu. Zdał egzaminy po cichu, poza oficjalnymi eliminacjami. Mieszanka strażnika wioski i regularnego shinobi jest dla Naruto idealnym wyjściem. Może podróżować, jednocześnie na terenie Konoha nosi maskę. Naruto lubi swoją maskę, dużo bardziej niż wciąż niechętne spojrzenia innych mieszkańców Liścia.

Życie toczy się po zwykłych koleinach. Sasuke wrócił, ale nie zrobił tego ani dla Sakury, ani dla Naruto. Uchiha postanowił zacząć od nowa dla Saia. Było to niemałym zaskoczeniem, zwłaszcza dla agenta nieruchomości, który otrzymał od ostatniego członka klanu sharinganów zlecenie na sprzedanie całej posiadłości Uchiha. Sasuke i Sai zamieszkali razem, w małym, przytulnym, dobrze ukrytym apartamencie na obrzeżach Konoha. Nikt poza Sakurą nie kwapił się, żeby ich odwiedzać. Naruto towarzyszył w wizycie Haruno dokładnie raz. Jakoś nie mógł patrzeć na Sasuke, pochylającego się niezauważalnie nad ramieniem Saia i nalewającego herbaty do czarek.

Uchiha wydawał się spokojny, pogrążony całkowicie w swoim nowym życiu. Także jest anbu, ale od Naruto oddzielały go całe stosy administracyjnych praw, reguł i druków. Godaime obserwuje go bacznie, podobnie jak starszyzna osady, ale Sasuke jako członek klanu sharinganów, chyba jest przyzwyczajony do takiej atencji. Nie przeszkadza mu to, sam tak powiedział, gdy Sakura zapytała się, jak się miewa po powrocie. Naruto był zdziwiony bezpośrednim pytaniem Haruno, wszyscy widzieli, że spora część mieszkańców Konoha wciąż żywiła urazę do "wężowego zdrajcy". Nie chcą mieć w swojej osadzie kogoś, kto tyle czasu był poplecznikiem Orochimaru. Naruto nie może ich winić, jednocześnie jest dumny z Sasuke, że z takim dystansem znosi rozmaite nieprzyjemności.

Zapewne Sai bardzo mu pomagał. Dobrze na siebie wpływają. Naruto i Sakura obserwowali znad świeżo zaparzonych herbat, jak ich dawny kolega z grupy zacieśnia więzi z nowym kolegą, i uśmiechali się. Sasuke i Sai mieli blade, nieco beznamiętne twarze, oboje poruszali się ostrożnie jak koty, oboje w sposób widoczny byli związani czymś głębszym niż wspólne wynajmowanie mieszkania. Sakura chyba coś wyczuła, bo po deserze skłądającym się z dango i słodkich, sprasowanych wodorostów, dość szybko wykręciła się wymówką o czekającej na nią Shizune. Nie bacząc na reakcję Naruto, Haruno wyszła, ciągnąc go za sobą. Jej dłoń była zimna na jego nadgarstku.

Już na zewnątrz Naruto zauważył swój błąd. Powinien się cieszyć ich skrytym, cichym szczęściem, powinien poklepać Uchihę po ramieniu i dogryźć mu w ramach małego, męskiego rytuału więzi. Ale jakoś wcale się nie cieszył. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Gdy myślał wychodziło mu, że stawało się jasne, że chciał sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem nie dla Konoha, ale dla siebie. Nie po raz pierwszy Naruto miał zbyt mało do zaoferowania, żeby utrzymać przy sobie kogoś cennego.

Godaime jako jedyna przeczuwa problem i stara się pomóc jak może. Daje dużo dobrze płatnej pracy i pozwala ukrywać się u siebie w biurze, gdy Dziewięcioogoniasty zaczyna mieć jeden z tych swoich małych napadów, po których Naruto budzi się z bólem głowy, gardłem zdartym od krzyku i mdłościami skręcającymi mu żołądek. Bycie pojemnikiem na demona nie jest niczym łatwym. Naruto wie to już od dawna, ale od niedawna zdaje sobie sprawę, że demon może go pożreć. Gaara mógłby o tym coś powiedzieć, ale Gaara zawsze był samotny.

Naruto teraz także jest samotny. Trajkotanie Sakury, zagadywania Kiby czy dreptanie Hinaty, wywijającej wciąż młynka palcami, nie zmieniają tego prostego stwierdzenia. Sam, samotny, smutny. Powinien więcej pracować, bardziej przykładać się do szlifowania technik ninjitsu, starać się mocniej, i na swoje możliwości to robi, chociaż wgłębi duszy wie, że to tylko środek doraźny. Nic nie zmienia.

 

 

To dobry duch co daje mi pospać  
Bym schronił się przed słońca dynią żałosną  
Co ze wzrokiem kretyna szczerząc zęby  
Mizdrząc się przede mną swój taniec rozpoczyna  
To dobry duch...

 

 

Naruto woli nie rozważać swojej przyszłości w Konoha, ale to, że o tym nie myśli, nie sprawia, że jest lżej. I dobrze. Naruto nie chce niczego zmieniać. Jest jak jest, nie ma sensu z tym walczyć. Sasuke nigdy nie będzie należał do niego, nigdy nie uśmiechnie się do niego tak jak zdarza mu się to sam na sam z Saiem. Tak, Naruto czasami przyczaja się na dachu na przeciwko apartamentu Uchihy i jego partnera, i patrzy. Nic chlubnego, ale nie potrafi inaczej.

Powinien odejść z Konoha, zacząć inne życie, gdzieś indziej, gdzieś gdzie nikt go nie zna a Dziewięcioogoniasty Lis jest tylko jednym z wielu mitów mijającej epoki. Ale nie ma na tą zmianę siły. Być może kiedyś, powtarza sobie, jak będę miał więcej sił. A potem rzuca się w wygłuszający wszelkie wątpliwości wir pracy.

Naruto rzadko spędza w swoim mieszkaniu więcej niż trzy noce z rzędu. Nie lubi swojego 'domu', trzyma tam tylko niezbędne rzeczy i przebywa tylko tyle czasu ile to konieczne. Praca podróżującego na usługach Konoha anbu jest idealna dla kogoś tak samotnego i wyizolowanego jak on. Zajęcie angażujące wszelkie siły i zasoby czasowe jest pożądane, pozwala udawać, że mieszkanie nie zmienia się w prawdziwy dom, ponieważ jego rezydent "nie miał na to czasu". Ale kiedy Uzumakiemu zdarza się trzecia noc w pustej, nieprzyjemnej, nie niosącej żadnego znaczenia kawalerce, Naruto jest stuprocentowo pewny, że jego gość pojawi się.

Zawsze się pojawia. Jak w zegarku.

Naruto powinien być zaniepokojony, że Itachi jest tak dobrze poinformowany, że być mieszkanie jest obserwowane, że on sam jest śledzony. Powinien zawiadomić Godaime, wzniecić alarm i obudzić całą Konoha okrzykiem pracującego tajnie shinobi napadniętego w swoim własnym mieszkaniu. Ale Itachi wcale go nie napada. Itachi po prostu pojawia się nagle przy oknie, wchodzi do środka, opiera się na parapecie i zamyka oczy. Gdy je otwiera na Naruto patrzy już Sasuke.

Uzumaki kilka razy zbierał się, żeby powiedzieć starszemu bratu, że jest tak podobny do młodszego, że sztuczki z mangenkyou sharinganem są niepotrzebne. Czarne, sztywne włosy, podobne, skryte rysy twarzy, wysokie czoło, te same smukłe plecy i ładnie ukształtowane ramiona. Naruto nigdy jakoś nie może zebrać energii, żeby zakomunikować Itachiemu, że nie musi udawać Sasuke. Ale genjutsu jest takie przyjemne, delikatne, subtelne, jak ostrożne muśnięcie kociej łapki po twarzy, jak zapach wieczornej maciejki, smak jaśminowej herbaty. Naruto nie mówi nic, gdy Itachi podchodzi do niego, uśmiecha się i obejmuje go powoli.

Chwila wykręconej nienaturalnie codzienności. Witaj w domu. Długo cię nie było. W końcu jesteś. Nareszcie.

Twarz Sasuke niczym maska demona na sierpniowym święcie zmarłych, jest martwo nieruchoma i nierzeczywista, ale Naruto jest w tym dobry. Wie co zrobić i jak, żeby poddać się genjutsu całkowicie. W końcu jest jednym z najlepszych shinobi Konoha, jeżeli chce zostać oszukany, daje się oszukać i kropka.

Czasami ma czym poczęstować swojego gościa, czasami nie ma. Naruto nigdy nie był dobry w dbaniu o zaopatrzenie lodówki. Niezależnie od stanu jego zapasów Itachi zawsze przynosi torebkę dango i ramen na wynos. W różnych smakach. Krewetkowy, wieprzowy, warzywny. Itachi wykonuje bardzo dobrą replikę uśmiechu Sasuke, gdy Naruto krzywi się na ten ostatni smak, prychając i ironizując. Nie lubi warzyw i obaj bracia Uchiha to wiedzą.

Jedzą w kuchni, siedząc na przeciwko siebie przy stole, wymieniając jakieś nieznaczące uwagi, o pogodzie, o porze roku, o upływającym czasie. Unikają tematów związanych z pracą. Świat się zmienia, ale zmiany pozostają na zewnątrz. Tutaj, w kuchni Naruto siedzi ze swoim Sasuke i jest tak, jak być powinno od samego początku, zanim Orochimaru nie wplątał ich w tą całą farsę a przekleństwo klanu sharinganów nie podniosło łba.

Naruto nurza się w tej skradzionej chwili, w nieprawdziwej, ale pożądanej sytuacji. A potem Itachi podpiera twarz dłonią i jest to gest nie należący do Sasuke. Słowa zamierają Naruto na ustach. Przez długą chwilę patrzy w mangenkyou sharingan, znad pustych misek po ramen i herbacianych czarek. To ich mały znak, że czas zacząć rytuał.

Na początku Naruto się opierał, ale tylko do momentu, w którym Itachi złapał go w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Miał miękkie, uległe usta, ale wymagające. Można było w nich całkowicie utonąć i to właśnie zrobił Naruto. Od tamtego zdarzenia czeka na ten gest, czeka już od chwili, gdy zauważa, że ma gościa, że genjutsu pociąga go w swoją rozkołysaną, szkarłatną toń.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ma takie skłonności, ale gdy jest się dwudziestolatkiem, który nigdy w życiu nie miał dziewczyny i nie posiada żadnych perspektyw na jakikolwiek związek, nie należy wybrzydzać. Naruto nie chce być całe życie sam, ale nie wie, co zrobić, żeby tak nie było, a więc ofertę Itachiego przyjmuje bez szemrania. Starszy brat osładza mu tą kapitulację i kryje się ponownie za przebraniem Sasuke. Jest spokojny, powolny i czuły. I tylko czasem wgryzie się w ramię Naruto jak dzikie zwierzę, usiłujące naznaczyć partnera. Przez pomieszaną z bólem ekstazę, płynącą z połączenia dwóch ciał, nie sposób rozeznać, czy genjutsu nadal działa, czy to po prostu boleśnie powolny, leniwy seks. Naruto czuje, że leży na swoim łóżku, w swojej sypialni, że ma w sobie członek Itachiego a Uchiha trzyma go mocno za biodra, gorącymi, spoconymi trochę dłońmi. Ciało to czuje, ale do reszty chyba trochę nie dociera powaga sytuacji. Sufit nad nimi jest szarawy, wymaga ponownego pomalowania, po zaczyna się już łuszczyć w kącie przy oknie. Firanka jest przekrzywiona. Itachi łapie Naruto za twarz i całuje go brutalnie, po czym przyspiesza rytm, wbijając się w Uzumakiego, którego ciało reaguje posłusznie na te wszystkie zabiegi i zaczyna się rozpalać, tętnić, chcieć więcej.

Itachi jest dobry w te klocki. Wszyscy członkowie Akatsuki mają w sobie buzujący potencjał erotyczny i nie można im odmówić zmysłowości. Zanim Naruto zagłębi się w tą myśl, twarz Sasuke zbliża się do jego policzka a miękkie, gorące usta przesuwają mu się po brodzie, skroni, czole. I nagle nie ma żadnej Akatsuki i żadnego Itachiego, jest tylko Sasuke bez reszty należący do Naruto, uratowany, sprowadzony na powrót do Konoha, do domu. Ukochany.

Nigdy nie udało im się dojść razem. A może po prostu Uzumaki nigdy nie opanował sztuki kochania na tyle, żeby poczekać na kochanka i wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę synchronizacji. Ma rozumiejącego partnera, nigdy nie jest ofiarą wyrzutów, nigdy nie zostało mu okazane niezadowolenie czy zawód. Naruto dochodzi pierwszy, oddychając głośno przez usta i drgając w spazmach przyjemności, a Itachi jeszcze przez moment dalej robi swoje. Wilgotne, bujające tarcie jest wygodne i nienaturalnie uspokajające. Gdy Itachi dochodzi, kończąc ostatnimi, nerwowymi pchnięciami i westchnieniem, Naruto obejmuje go mocno. Nie chce, żeby połączenie zostało przerwane. Jeszcze nie.

Leżą tak sczepieni parę długich chwil. Ciemność za oknem zaczyna rzednąć, przez uchyloną okiennicę wkrada się pierwsza, nieśmiała imitacja jasności. Sasuke odsuwa się od Naruto ostrożnie, układa się na boku i przygląda się mu z bliska. Jego oddech jest głęboki i szybki, ale już uspokaja się. Naruto czuje to na policzkach, na czole. Sasuke leży tak blisko niego, oddycha tak blisko, ale noc się kończy, kończy się wizyta. Naruto nie chce otworzyć oczu, nienawidzi patrzeć na takie końce. Zresztą i tak jest nieludzko senny, zmęczony, zbyt zadowolony, by przejmować się, że Itachi całkiem przestał być Itachim i przedzierzgnął się na stałe w Sasuke.

Robi się coraz jaśniej. Kochanek Naruto niechętnie odsuwa się od niego, siada na łóżku, powoli zaczyna zakładać koszulę, wciągać spodnie. Czuć, że nie chce odchodzić, ale poranek jest niebezpieczny, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, nikt nie może zobaczyć. Naruto wciska twarz w pościel i zwija się w kłębek plecami do okna, gdy Sasuke otwiera okiennice i wymyka się na zewnątrz, wpuszczając do sypialni strugę chłodnego, porannego powietrza.

Naruto nie słyszy cichej rozmowy na zewnątrz, na dachu przybudówki, tuż pod jego oknem. Głos Saia jest cichszy niż szmer wiatru.

"Dlaczego to robisz?"

Głos Sasuke także jest cichy, tak cichy, że Naruto zanurzony w swoim sytym zmęczeniu i wtulony w poduszkę, nie słyszy go prawie wcale.

"Ponieważ inaczej nie potrafię."

 

Nie wierzę wcale w nową modę  
Dopóki w kranie brudna woda  
Jedynie gdy wtulam łeb w poduchę  
Wierzę w nadejście dobrych duchów

 

 

end

by Homoviator 07/2008

 

 

Piosenka 'Dobry Duch", muza i słowa Wojtek Waglewski, Voo Voo


End file.
